


all i need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend

by endofdaysforme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, anyway i hope you like this lmao, whew i cannot believe i said i was going on a break and here i am, why can't i stop writing choni fics someone send me to rehab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofdaysforme/pseuds/endofdaysforme
Summary: this is who they are. this is who they were born to be. and maybe it makes them bad people, the way they sneak into the houses of those with wealth to steal whatever they can get their hands on…maybe it makes them bad people, doing what they do without any remorse and for their own personal gain, but cheryl really couldn’t care less about any of it.she has a love she never thought was possible. she has someone who cares about her, and fuck, who cares if they’re technically wanted criminals because of the poor choices they’ve made, to cheryl, this is the best decision she’s ever made.it’s them and only them. cheryl and toni, or toni and cheryl.--aka a 'maybe they just like robbing people' au, where their actions aren't justified and they're just criminals, babaaay!





	all i need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> me: so i'm gonna take a break from writing!  
> also me: stays up till three am writing this au.
> 
> INSPIRATION STRUCK, WHAT CAN I SAY.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this fluffy and smutty oneshot au that smacked me in the face because i got sick of people trying to justify cheryl and toni robbing the rich like it isn't something we'd all do if we could. *shrug emoji*
> 
> basically everything's canon except uh, cheryl and toni don't become serpents again like they're more than likely going to in the show and instead they just...embrace the criminal lifestyle. is it a bonnie and clyde au? i mean yeah, kinda i guess!
> 
> anyway, i love these messy bitches, hope you like this fic, leave a comment letting me know what you think or you can find me on twitter at @endofdaysforme!
> 
> now i'm REALLY going on a break! maybe...
> 
> fic title from “Bonnie & Clyde” by Jay Z and Beyoncé

it’s strange, now that she thinks about it, how a few simple words from a young boy in a jacket too big for his shoulders has actually led to, well…a life of luxury like this.

 

how the simple act of banishment has actually led them to leading nothing but plentiful lives, has led to them being so much better off than they ever could have been with the ones they left behind.

 

now that she looks back on it, truthfully, the entire situation of their exile can be pinned to the start of the quarantine.

 

a quarantine that had the entire town of riverdale wondering…what was the cause of the chaos? what was the reason behind the quarantine? how long would it last? was the town diseased? was everyone infected, like some kind of sci-fi horror zombie movie? was the town of riverdale going to be wiped out?

 

these are all things cheryl blossom still has no answer to, especially now given her current location, but as she wonders back to the night when everything changed, she knows only one thing.

 

that while the town and its citizens trembled and quaked with fear, contemplating all the possible answers to those burning questions, there were some who simply…didn’t care. some, who simply took advantage of the chaos and the fear and used it to benefit themselves. some, who cared little for the consequences of their actions, had learned the hard way that they should’ve, but regardless, didn’t regret a single second of it.

 

okay, so maybe it was less of ‘some’ and more just two people…two people who saw things that way…

 

 _“come on, t.t!”_

 

_with a slightly breathless pant and a gigantic grin etched across her red stained lips, cheryl blossom steps over the threshold of the window to her bedroom and holds her hand out for her girlfriend, gloved fingers interlacing with her own as little toni topaz follows suite with a burlap sack over her shoulder._

 

_with a grunt, toni hauls the bag onto the queen sized bed they share together, tipping it upside down and watching the thick wads of cash that explode from the bag, collapsing onto the bed in this pile of green that sticks out like a sore thumb against the red sheets._

 

_cheryl’s grin only widens, the adrenaline still thumping through her body and making her heart almost ache with how hard it’s pounding against her chest as she licks her lips and swings around the pole of her bed to face her girlfriend, ripping her cat mask off her face as she does._

 

_“well, well…no jughead to bring us down…no laws or codes to stop us…i think it’s suffice to say, we’ve never flourished more, mon petite amour.” cheryl purrs, watching almost lustfully as toni rips off her own cat mask and throws it onto the bed with a shrug._

 

_“gotta say, never thought being kicked out of my family would feel so…rewarding. thought i’d be curled up in those sheets, crying for at least the next few weeks over the pain of it all, but…” toni lets out a frustrated sigh before she’s suddenly stepping closer to cheryl, close enough with sauntering steps to reach out and grip the zipper of her leather catsuit, fingers fiddling with the small metal before she’s pulling it down slowly with her pink bottom lip clutched between her teeth._

 

 _“all i feel is **happy.** because you’ve unlocked this side of me that i didn’t even know existed, cheryl, and all i wanna do is… **bask in it.** ” toni husks out, this look in her eyes that cheryl’s never seen before, but a look that makes her stomach drop and her center pound with need as toni finally pulls the zipper all the way down and looks up at her with a raised eyebrow._

 

_cheryl pushes her down onto the bed, on top of the pile of cash like she has on so many nights before, and toni giggles and toni laughs, and the sound makes cheryl’s entire world implode with happiness as she ducks her head down to press kisses to toni’s neck…desperate to get as close as possible to her…_

 

that night was the night cheryl realized that toni was here to stay. that despite the ups and downs, despite losing her family, toni was still willing to stay by her side.

 

and now here they are.

 

a year later, with riverdale far behind them, the town, its people, and everything else no longer relevant to either of them.

 

all they have is each other.

 

all they _need_ is each other.

 

it had started with a suggestion from toni, the both of them cuddled up under the covers of her queen sized bed in thistlehouse, naked bodies pressed together and sweat coating every inch of their skin as they gained their breaths back…

 

_“cher?”_

 

_toni’s voice is soft, but cheryl focuses instead on the feeling of toni’s fingers dancing over her skin, hums in reply and waits for toni’s reply, which comes only a few moments later._

 

_“what’s keeping us here? in riverdale, i mean…why are we still here?”_

 

_it’s a question that seems to hit cheryl quickly and suddenly, a question that she finds herself completely unable to answer, because she has no answer **to** give._

 

_she doesn’t know why they’re still here. it’s been three weeks now since jughead kicked them out, they weren’t serpents anymore, and no one seemed to care enough about them to check in on them. they haven’t heard from jughead or fangs or sweet pea since then…something that’s had the pink haired serpent crying in cheryl’s arms while the red head seethes angrily and wonders just what the fuck those two boys who were supposed to be brothers to her are doing, leaving her in the dark-_

 

_“cher?” toni watches her cautiously, curiously, trying to gauge her reaction, but all cheryl can think of is one thing._

 

_what’s **keeping** them here?_

 

_and the answer slips from her tongue so easily, she wonders why she even had to think of it in the first place._

 

_“nothing, t.t. absolutely nothing is keeping us here.” she whispers back. sure, she’ll miss her nana rose, but she has a round the clock caregiver, she’ll be fine, and as if cheryl was about to stay behind to rot in this god forsaken town to look after an old lady who had once told her depraved mother that she should’ve drowned her and her twin brother in the river when they were babies._

 

_the woman was cuckoo, and sure, cheryl loves her, but she’s not about to give up her life for her._

 

_and with that reply, toni pushes herself up, cradles cheryl’s face in her hands and presses the softest, slowest kiss to her lips before she pulls back with a smile._

 

_“then let’s get the **fuck** out of here, baby. let’s…expand our horizons. after all…there’s only so many rich people in riverdale we can steal from before we get caught. so let’s go out there and find some new toys to play with.”_

 

cheryl really should have known that this side of toni was resting dormant inside her. the girl was a member of a gang for christ’s sake, back when it _was a real gang,_ anyway, before jughead jones had come along and turned them into nothing more than a pg-thirteen carbon copy of themselves. no crime? no drug dealing? who was he kidding?

 

but regardless, toni had _been_ that kind of gang member. the girl had held down penny peabody while jughead had skinned the serpent tattoo of her forearm for god's sake, of course cheryl had no trouble convincing toni, on a particularly boring night during the first few weeks of the quarantine, that they should partake in a bit of _fun._

 

they had broken into old mrs. richards home, stolen a few of her most coveted diamond necklaces while toni, daring, beautiful, intelligent toni, had broken into the old woman’s safe and had stolen over five grand worth of cash.

 

that first rush of adrenaline had been way too goddamn good, way too goddamn addictive, and from the second she felt it, cheryl was hooked, line and sinker. and of course, toni was equally so. 

 

they stole from anyone and everything, and when they had stolen that stupid egg from hiram, the egg that had resulted in them getting kicked out of the southside serpents, toni’s family, _their family_ , it hadn’t stopped this crazy need with in them, oh no…

 

it just made it _stronger._

 

cheryl and toni continued their chaotic reign of terror, or thieving and robbery, and eventually, it turned into a game, a question…who was their next target? how far could they get before they got caught?

 

apparently, quite far. because they’re still _going._

 

their journey has expanded past the town of riverdale, has taken them through almost twenty states, and sure, they’ve got a long list of sheriffs and an equally long list of officers desperate to catch them, and fuck, she wouldn’t even be surprised if the fbi or the cia are looking for them too, but hell, what does it matter?

 

a life on the run is much more entertaining than following jughead jones’s orders, part of a herd of headless sheep. no, no, she and toni were goddamn lone wolves, part of their own fucking pack, and cheryl should have known from day one that there was no chance she could follow the rule of that beanie wearing hobo.

 

she’s just glad toni opened her eyes as well, is glad that despite the pain toni still feels some days over being betrayed and left to rot by her own fucking family…she’s happy in this life with cheryl.

 

“cher?”

 

the sound of toni’s voice startles her, and cheryl suddenly remembers the task at hand, shakes her head just a little to clear her mind before she glances out of the window with pursed lips that quickly turn into a grin.

 

not a single echo of a siren or a single flash of blue and red lights.

 

“still nothing.” she says simply, and she hears toni let out a noise of triumph behind her before she’s jumping off their hotel bed and skipping her way over to cheryl with an equally large grin etched on her face.

 

“another successful heist then!” she crows, wrapping her arms around cheryl from behind and pressing a kiss to the back of her head before she’s bending down and pulling out a wad of cash from the bag on the ground by cheryl’s feet, the sound of diamond rings and bracelets clacking together at the bottom of the bag echoing out from the material.

 

“do you even know how much we grabbed?” cheryl asks with a chuckle, watching as toni collapses into the chair beside her and pulls the bag closer to her body.

 

“don’t know, probably a good three grand or so in cash, maybe another twenty in diamonds. it was a small mansion, cher, way smaller than what we’ve hit before, i’m surprised we even got anything.” 

 

“that town was smaller than riverdale, t.t. of course their only mansion would be small. still…quite a haul.” cheryl grins, making her way over to the bucket of ice by their bedside table that has a bottle of champagne resting in it. she pulls it out, pops the cork with no hesitation and drinks straight from the bottle, ignoring the two glass flutes beside the bucket and falling into the chair beside toni with a tired sigh.

 

as much as she loves what they do, it’s definitely taxing on the mind and body. endless nights spent awake by the window, watching for any sign of the police…constantly checking the rear view mirror for a flash of red and blue…

 

she hands the bottle over to toni, who takes a swing and makes a loud obnoxious smacking sound with her lips before she passes it to cheryl, leaning in to press a champagne flavored kiss to the corner of her mouth.

 

“should we count the cash now, or should we spend our time…celebrating?” toni murmurs, her voice dropping into a soft purr as her fingers skate up and down cheryl’s arm tantalizingly. 

 

and of course, despite the fact that they should definitely count the money they’ve collected so they at least have some semblance of how expensive their next stay at a five star hotel can be, cheryl can’t resist, because it’s fucking toni, and she _loves her._

 

so she grips toni’s hand and pulls her up off her chair, smiles as her girlfriend giggles and rests her hands on the back of cheryl’s chair before she straddles the red head’s lap, her lips quickly descending upon full, ruby red ones with a kiss that leaves them both breathless with want. 

 

cheryl moans into toni’s mouth as the girl’s tongue collides with her own, red painted nails rising to grab a fistful of now brunette hair with only one small section of it left pink for nostalgia’s sake, the pink buried beneath an onslaught of brown before both hands are moving down toni’s back, gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and off her body. toni pushes her further into the back of her chair, taking her shirt from cheryl’s hands and kissing her deeply while cheryl’s now free hands slide over her ass and curl around the back of her thighs-

 

she lifts toni up easily, grunting against her lips as she pushes her heels into the ground to get them off the chair, and toni squeals in surprise before she’s laughing and pulling back from cheryl with a grin, one hand wrapping around the back of cheryl’s neck while the other swings her own shirt around with a loud whoop.

 

cheryl carries them over to the bed without removing her lips from toni’s, throws her down on top of it roughly before she’s crawling between her legs, her hands coming to rest over bra clad breasts to squeeze the flesh however she pleases.

 

“fuck, cheryl-.” toni arches into her touch with a breathless moan, swinging the shirt over cheryl’s neck and gripping it with both hands to tug her down for a bruising kiss while cheryl fumbles with the back of her bra, quickly unclipping it with two fingers and yanking it off her body in a desperation to get to the caramel skin beneath it. 

 

her lips immediately move down in open mouth kisses, sucking the flesh between her teeth and savoring the taste of salt that coats toni’s skin from the fifteen minutes they spent running back to the parking lot where their car was hidden. her tongue snakes out, gliding over and gathering the tangy taste on the buds before she’s immediately reaching for the button of toni’s jeans.

 

her lips enclose around a nipple just as cheryl pops open the button and slides down the zipper, unable to contain the smile that spreads across her face as toni whimpers and whines at the feeling of cheryl’s tongue against her chest, poking and prodding and swirling before she begins her descent down further.

 

“cher, please…please, baby, i _want_ you-.”

 

“where do you want me, kitty cat?” cheryl murmurs, grinning as she nips at the skin over her ribs and hooks her fingers into the waistband of her skin tight denim jeans.

 

“fuck, you _know_ where, don’t play!” toni groans, her hips bucking on their own accord and causing cheryl to waste not a single second more as she stands at the edge of the bed and whips toni’s jeans off with one clean sweep.

 

she doesn’t even bother taking toni’s calvin klein underwear off, just pushes it aside and out of her way before her tongue is snaking out and gliding through dripping folds that have toni gasping for air and gripping red locks between her fingers, mewling softly as cheryl licks up and down the length of her before her lips close around her clit and suck gently.

 

she’s not wasting a single second, because time is never in their favor, and they’re still fresh from a heist, only a few hours out from robbing that old man’s mansion, and yes, they’re an entire town over, but they need to be alert-

 

“fuck!” cheryl uses her free hand to plunge two fingers straight into toni’s slick heat, not bothering with building her pace, just going straight to hard and fast and leaving toni a writhing mess beneath her as her tongue continues flicking over the soaked bud-

 

“fuck, keep going, just like th-that, god, _i love you-._ ” toni whines, her whole body jolting with each thrust of cheryl’s fingers, nails scraping against the red hair’s scalp and only growing tighter with each rotation of cheryl’s tongue.

 

“mmm, show me that you do, t.t. come on…” cheryl murmurs, grinning up at the marvelous fucking sight of toni’s chest heaving up and down on the bed, breasts bouncing before she drags her eyes away from the glorious sight before her and closes them to relish in the taste of toni’s arousal on her tongue as she moves it over toni’s center once more.

 

and with three broad strokes of her tongue and a simple curl of her fingers, toni shows her. 

 

she comes _hard_ , pushing herself up onto her elbows and tugging on cheryl’s hair with a loud groan that has cheryl looking up with a smirk, taking in the sight of toni’s face screwed up in complete and utter pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and breathless, but incredibly loud moans escaping her as she clenches around cheryl’s two fingers greedily, and cheryl continues lapping at her with her tongue, arousal coating her lips and chin as toni flops back down on the bed with a whine before her legs relax on either side of cheryl’s head-

 

“mmm, good job, t.t.” cheryl breathes, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand happily, more than satisfied with the job she’s done before she begins trailing gentle kisses up toni’s twitching body, reaching her mouth in no time to capture those parted lips in her own. toni whimpers against her, hands moving under her shirt to dig her nails into pale skin-

 

cheryl sees the flash of blue and red with only the quickest glance upwards, and she does a double take, watching the shadows of the bright hues on the wall before she’s glancing out of the window with wide eyes.

 

“shit.” cheryl jumps off toni quickly, makes her way over to the window and pulls back the curtain to peek-

 

“five-o?” toni breathes, and cheryl simply turns to face her and nods once, prompting toni to jump up off the bed with a curse under her breath. cheryl grabs the money on top of the table, heart pounding in her chest as she shoves the money back into their duffel bag, and by the time she’s zipped it up and hauled it over her shoulder, toni’s already fully dressed once more, the pink haired girl rushing forward and gripping cheryl’s hand in her own as she uses the other to zip up her jeans with a breathless pant.

 

“come on!” toni interlaces their fingers, the both of them fighting back giggles of nervousness and excitement as toni reaches the door that leads into the next room at this crappy motel they’ve booked themselves into just for the night. she pulls a bobby pin from her hair and bends down, fiddling with the lock, and as she does, and cheryl feels a rush of bravery and reaches out to grab the hotel’s business card that’s beside the phone. 

 

sure, it’s what lost her and toni their spots as serpents, but fuck it, why not _live a little._

 

she grins widely before she presses a cherry red kiss to it, and toni grunts in approval before cheryl holds it out to her and taps the spot beside the red lipstick stain her lips have left behind.

 

“leave your calling card too, clyde.” cheryl teases, grinning when toni looks up at her with a wicked glint in her eyes.

 

“don’t mind if i do, bonnie.” she grins, pressing a sticky glossed kiss to the spot beside cheryl’s. cheryl holds the card between her two fingers and throws it on top of the bed she just fucked toni into, the grin on her face not leaving despite the insurmountable danger they’re in right now of getting caught, and it isn’t long before there’s a loud clicking sound, cheryl praying to every god she knows that no one’s on the other side, despite the fact she’s positive her life is so full of sin, there’s no way they’re listening-

 

toni shoves the door open, and both of them groan in relief when they find the room empty. cheryl closes the door behind them carefully before they make their way to the front door, and toni quickly opens it and peeks outside before she’s tugging cheryl through the door.

 

and the second they’re through it, cheryl opens up the front zip and pulls out a hat, twists her long red hair into a bun and shoves the hat on top of it as toni simply wraps an arm around her shoulders and leans in to her with a giggle.

 

red hair is a lot harder to hide than brown.

 

they round the corner of the motel and make their way over to their getaway car.

 

the one they stole from a walmart parking lot about a three minute drive down the road from the mansion they robbed, the one that was parked next to cheryl’s impala, the one thing from riverdale she refused to part with, and the one thing from that town that went with them everywhere. it was jason’s car after all, and cheryl didn’t want to lose the only thing she had left of him.

 

they’d left their serpent jackets behind for jughead to find at thistlehouse when he no doubt found it within himself to crawl back to them and ask them to rejoin the gang.

 

they jump into the car, toni gripping the already exposed wires and hotwiring the car before she takes off at a leisurely speed and takes cheryl’s hand in her own, pressing a kiss to her knuckles as she makes her way to the parking lot where cheryl’s car is.

 

they usually wait till the next morning to do this, but with the cops so close on their tail, it’s best for them to just take the impala from now and go…

 

they reach the walmart parking lot in no time, and toni dumps the car a few streets away before she’s exiting the car with cheryl right on her heels, toni reaching for the keys to the impala in her pocket and throwing them to cheryl as soon as they make their way to the impala, who throws the duffel bag into the boot before they slide into the car calmly.

 

“top up or down?” 

 

“mmm, up until we reach the highway. just in case.” toni grins, leaning across the console and pressing a kiss to cheryl’s temple before cheryl starts the car and peels out of the parking lot as quickly, but as stealthily as possible.

 

it isn’t until they’re close to the highway that will lead them out of this town to the next that they have a close call.

 

cheryl rolls the car to a halt at a stop sign on a dirt road that looks deserted, squeezing the brakes as she glances left and right, and before either of them can think or even breathe, a flash of red and blue appears in the distance to their left, coming closer and closer as the sound of sirens echoes out-

 

“shit…” toni inhales sharply and squeezes her hand tightly.

 

“we have nothing to fear, cher. they don’t know about the car, we know they don’t.” toni murmurs, and cheryl knows she’s right because they never involve the impala in their heists, they keep it parked far away and only retrieve it once they know they’re in the clear, but cheryl can see her almost shaking with fear as the cop car comes closer and closer-

 

both of them hold their breaths as the cop car speeds right past them, continuing down the dirt road to the right of them.

 

cheryl lets out a loud whimper, and toni actually groans before she lets out a breathless laugh and looks to cheryl with eyes cheryl can barely read in the darkness of the setting sun-

 

“turn the headlights off and come here.” toni breathes suddenly. cheryl shuts the headlights off without a second thought and unclips her seatbelt, and toni’s grabbing her arm and dragging her over the gear shift until cheryl’s sat in her lap, their lips colliding in an adrenaline filled kiss that leaves cheryl’s mind spinning with desire-

 

they really can’t keep their hands off each other in moments like this, not that cheryl’s fucking complaining.

 

toni fumbles with the buckle of the belt before she’s tearing it out of the hoops of cheryl’s jeans and popping open the button, her lips trailing down to cheryl’s neck, nipping and sucking at her skin while cheryl throws her head back while simultaneously pulling toni as close as possible. 

 

“shit, toni-.”

 

the brunette silences her with a bruising kiss as she tugs cheryl’s jeans down until they’re resting beneath her backside, her hand immediately sliding into her red lace underwear to rub harsh circles into her clit.

 

cheryl lets out the filthiest moan involuntarily, her hips bucking into toni’s body as she wraps a hand around cheryl’s waist and moves her hand lower to sink a finger into her quickly.

 

“oh god-.” cheryl chokes out, teeth almost gnawing the smudged red lipstick off her bottom lip from how hard she’s biting down on it as toni adds a second finger and quickens her pace, thrusting her hips upwards to drive her fingers further into cheryl’s center.

 

“get that fucking shirt off!” toni growls, teeth snapping at the buttons of her blouse, and cheryl rocks her hips down onto toni’s fingers as she grips the blouse and simply rips it open, the buttons spraying all over the car as she pulls it down her arms and throws it into the backseat, toni’s arm around her waist moving over her chest to pull down the cup of her bra so she can wrap her lips around the perky bud of her nipple, teeth tugging and tongue soothing over the sting until cheryl’s slamming her hips harder onto toni’s fingers wantonly.

 

fuck, she’s so close, she’s so close, just a little more-

 

toni’s thumb brushes over her clit, and cheryl’s entire body pulls taut as she buries her face into toni’s neck to muffle her screams, her girlfriend lazily stroking her inner walls as she presses kiss after kiss to the side of cheryl’s face.

 

her hand smooths over cheryl’s sweat soaked back, a chuckle escaping her as she moves her hand up to grip the strap of cheryl’s bra, moving it back over her shoulder and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her breast as she places the cup back over it. cheryl hums softly, pulling back breathlessly to stare into toni’s eyes, and toni leans in to kiss her softly as she pulls her fingers out of cheryl slowly, the red haired girl whining at the loss of toni’s fingers inside her.

 

it’s a tender moment, one they’ve had several times, but this one feels different, the both of them staring into each other’s eyes as cheryl runs her fingers through brown hair with the most loving smile…

 

“you’re my world, toni topaz. there’s no one else i’d rather dodge cops and rob the rich and unworthy with.” cheryl whispers.

 

toni blinks once in surprise before she laughs loudly, the both of them devolving into giggles until toni rests her forehead against cheryl’s with a smile.

 

“oh yeah? even if we almost got arrested just now?” toni asks, and cheryl growls lightly at the very thought of those pigs getting their hands on her girl, her teeth bared as she pulls back and looks at toni angrily.

 

“over my dead fucking body they’d even _touch_ you, t.t. i’d kill them if they even tried.” she hisses with nothing but sincerity, causing toni to grin wickedly before she’s nipping at cheryl’s bottom lip playfully. 

 

“god, you’re so crazy.” she whispers, prompting cheryl to grin and giggle with nothing but giddiness.

 

“mmm, but you love me anyway, right?” cheryl hums, nails digging into the skin at the back of toni’s neck and playing with the sweat soaked baby hairs there before toni presses a kiss to her lips tenderly.

 

“fuck yeah, i do. i’m so madly in love with you, cheryl blossom, i might be your world, but i’ll follow you to the ends of it. you’re my family now, cher. my light, my love, my girl… _my everything._ it’s you and me, baby, till the end.” toni rasps out in that fucking voice of hers that always leaves cheryl’s heart pounding, and she holds her pinky up with a childish grin that only widens when toni hooks their pinkies together to seal the deal.

 

because it’s nothing but the truth. despite the crazy shit they get themselves into, despite the thieving and the lying and the constant running from the cops, cheryl wouldn’t have it any other way, and she knows toni feels the same way, because the girl has told her so many times before that it’s true.

 

and yes, maybe they’re flirting with danger every time they do this, maybe they’re putting themselves at risk of getting caught with every town they hit, but cheryl will never, ever regret leaving riverdale and the serpents behind, and neither will toni. 

 

this is who they are. this is who they were born to be. and maybe it makes them bad people, the way they sneak into the houses of those with wealth to steal whatever they can get their hands on…maybe it makes them bad people, doing what they do without any remorse and for their own personal gain, but cheryl really couldn’t care less about any of it. 

 

she has a love she never thought was possible. she has someone who cares about her, and fuck, who cares if they’re technically wanted criminals because of the poor choices they’ve made, to cheryl, _this_ is the best decision she’s ever made.

 

it’s _them and only them._ cheryl and toni, or toni and cheryl. 

 

ride or die. 

 

and fuck anyone who tries to mess with that.

 

“till the end, t.t.”


End file.
